<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewarding Ria by Princess_April</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152576">Rewarding Ria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April'>Princess_April</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cucksitting Ria [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Chastity, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Fdom, Forced Feminization, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, audio script, cuck-sitter, cuckold, f4m - Freeform, forced hormones, gagging, rubbing cock like a clit, ruined orgasm, sissy, sph, talk of blowjob, trap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SYNOPSIS: This is the conclusion to “Pegging Ria”.  “Ria” (the listener—a sissy) has just finished having her first encounter with one of her wife’s boyfriends.  She got throated and fucked just like a real girl, complete with a cum facial.  The action picks up when her cuck-sitter (the speaker) meets with her after the encounter is over and asks her how it went.  Ria’s cuck-sitter forces her to recount her experience, and then forces Ria to service her as a thank you for all she’s don’t to make Ria into a serviceable trap-girl.  Finally, Ria is allowed to remove her cage and masturbate, but is forced to do it like a girl, and her orgasm is ruined by her cuck-sitter because she isn’t fast enough.  Warning: This is a story of the sweet, but intense humiliation and degradation of a sissy, using deliberately stereotypical and judgmental views on feminization and sluttification as tools of that humiliation.  It’s a very specific fetish and is not for everyone. Please proceed with caution and mind the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cucksitting Ria [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewarding Ria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[PERFORMANCE NOTES: The cuck-sitter (the speaker) in this story is not a traditional “power dom”.  Instead she uses coy, and sweet, almost bratty and condescending techniques to humiliate her sissy-cuck.  She should speak sweetly, with rare moments of cruelty that may seem to come out of nowhere.  Most of the time, she’s acts like the “gal pal” who’s guiding her friend the sissy into womanhood, and she does it in a very sweet, gentle way.  But her words belie a perfect understanding of what she’s doing to “him”, and she revels in her use of manipulation and sweet degradation to get what she wants from the listener.]</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX – There are some toilet related sounds near the end of the audio.  Having these SFX will greatly enhance the impact of the ending, but they are not strictly necessary.  It’s up to you.]</p><p>
  <i><b>LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE</b>: This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, <b>All rights reserved.</b> Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the <span class="u">Reddit post of the script offer</span>. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————START ——————</p><p>Hi, Ria!</p><p>Aww, look at you!  </p><p>Aren’t you just a pretty picture!</p><p>You’re very first real guy!</p><p>You’re so cute, Ria!</p><p>What’s that?</p><p> Oh!  Did he nut in your face, Ria?</p><p>Awww!  </p><p>You know what that means, don’t you?</p><p>He liked you!</p><p>Yeah!</p><p>No, don’t wipe it off.  Your wife told you to leave it there, didn’t she?  There’s no reason to be embarrassed, Ria.  Come here.  Come into the bathroom with me…</p><p>Now… Look in the mirror.  </p><p>[stern] Look at yourself in the mirror, Ria. </p><p>[sweeter] That’s it, sweety. What a pretty girl, huh?</p><p>Your hair is a mess now, your top is ripped, your eyes are all moist, and your face is covered in cum.  You know what you look like?</p><p>[soft laugh] You look like a girl who just got fucked.</p><p>Yeah!  That means you were pretty enough!</p><p>That’s a real accomplishment for you, Ria.</p><p>You did such a good job, sweety!</p><p>What?</p><p>I said no, Ria. You need to get used to having cum on your face. </p><p>Well… That’s what a real man, smells like.</p><p>Oops… What’s the matter?  You almost fell over…</p><p>Are you okay?  </p><p>You look a little bow legged… [giggle]</p><p>Awww, are you sore?</p><p>He was really rough with you, huh?</p><p>I heard your wife encouraging him to fuck you harder.</p><p>I was so proud of you, Ria.</p><p>Yeah, I heard you moaning.</p><p>You almost sounded like a real girl!</p><p>Why don’t you sit on the toilet and tell me what happened.</p><p>Come on… there you go.</p><p>Now, go on… you can tell me. It’s just us girls here, okay?</p><p>Yeah?  Walk me through it. You went in and said, “hi” and then what?</p><p>He was impressed, wasn’t he?</p><p>Did he think you were cute?</p><p>Awww.  Your wife was blowing him already.</p><p>Was he getting hard looking at you?</p><p>Awww, that makes me so happy.</p><p>She told you to get on your knees?  Okay.</p><p>Yeah?  Did he make you gag?  Yeah, I heard someone getting face-fucked.  I wasn’t sure if it was you or your wife. [giggle]</p><p>Uh-huh.  See?  I told you that pony tail I made you wear would come in handy!</p><p>Then what?</p><p>Threw you onto the bed… wow.  What a big strong, stud, huh?</p><p>He forced you on all fours?  </p><p>Did he fuck your little pussy?</p><p>Awww… that’s so sweet.  You lubed up first though, right?</p><p>That’s good.  You always want to have a slick pussy for the guys, Ria.</p><p>And he fucked you hard, huh?</p><p>Perfect, Ria!  </p><p>No, you did really good.</p><p>All you have to do is be pretty for the guys, and then let them do whatever they want.</p><p>Yeah!</p><p>What happened next?  </p><p>He spanked you?  Well, that just means he liked you.</p><p>Did he call you a slut too?</p><p>Oh! Perfect!</p><p>Well, you are a slut, Ria.  Face it.  You’d never met this guy before, and you went in there, and let him use your throat and fuck your trap-girl pussy.  You still don’t know his name, do you?</p><p>[giggle] He came all over your face, Ria. Of course you’re a slut.  </p><p>It’s nothing to be ashamed of.  That’s the whole point.  You supposed to be your wife’s little fuck-slut.  The perfect girl she can just give to her boyfriends when they want to be extra rough.</p><p>And you know what, I bet he didn’t even say anything about your little clit, did he?</p><p>He did?</p><p>What did he say?</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>Really?</p><p>He said he didn’t even know you were a sissy until he pulled your panties down!</p><p>And he said you were still hot!</p><p>Awww… my little trap girl!</p><p>I’m so proud of you Ria!</p><p>And he fucked you, right?</p><p>Oh, that’s so sweet.  </p><p>Did it feel good?</p><p>Well, Ria, of course it hurt.  I heard how hard he was fucking you.  When men get like that it’s not all sunshine and rainbows, sweety.</p><p>What I meant, was did it feel good to be treated like a real girl?</p><p>It did didn’t it?</p><p>You can tell me.  </p><p>It felt good to be fucked like a little slut, huh?</p><p>Yeah?  That’s what I thought.</p><p>I’m so proud of my little girl.  I did such a good job with you didn’t I?</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>[fishing for compliments] It was really hard work, but I did a good job.</p><p>Ria… don’t you think I did a good job?</p><p>Yeah…</p><p>Well, don’t you think I deserve something for it?</p><p>I mean… I’ve been sitting here, listening to the three of you fuck all night, so…. Don’t you think should get a reward for turning you into such a good slut?</p><p>[annoyed] You?  </p><p>What did you do, Ria? I did all the work.  I took you shopping to get all those clothes.  I taught you how to shave yourself, and how to do your makeup.  I made sure you took your girly pills every morning, didn’t I?  And to be honest, Ria, you were kind of a bitch about that at first weren’t you? </p><p>Yeah, you were.  But now look at you.  You’re almost as good as a real girl.  And you’re pretty enough for a real man to want to fuck.  Your little tits are even starting to bud, Ria.</p><p>Don’t you want to thank me?</p><p>Don’t you want to thank your cuck-sitter for turning you into a…. serviceable girl?</p><p>Hmmm.  Ria… You’re being ungrateful.  </p><p>Get on the floor.</p><p>You heard me, kneel on the floor in front of the toilet. I’m going to sit down.</p><p>I know you’re sore, but I don’t want to hear it.  That’s just part of being a girl.  </p><p>Get down there. </p><p>That a girl.  </p><p>Now… I want you to thank me.  </p><p>Thank me for turning you into a serviceable little trap girl, who’s pretty enough to fuck.</p><p>Come on, say it.</p><p>Thank me, Ria.</p><p>[pause as she listens]</p><p>[soft giggle] That’s it.  Was that so hard?</p><p>You’re welcome, Ria!</p><p>Now… I’m really horny, and I think I deserve to cum, don’t I?</p><p>Yeah… </p><p>Well, let me lift up my skirt, and pull my panties down…  And… I want you to make me cum, Ria.  Lick me with your tongue.</p><p>Oh… I don’t care about that.  I’m a girl too, Ria.  It’s not like I’m not used to cleaning up men’s cum.  Just get down there and lick my pussy.</p><p>Ria… don’t be selfish.  I might let you rub your clit later… but you need to take care of me first, okay?</p><p>That’s it, girl.</p><p>[gasp] Ohhh… yeah, that a girl.</p><p>[moan] Oh lick my pussy.  Oh, that’s it sweety.</p><p>Oh fuck. Yeah.  My cute little trap girl.</p><p>Oh yeah, lick it. Come on, I wanna cum, Ria.  I deserve it for putting up with you today… </p><p>Oh… you’re so pretty.  I love your eyes.  I love your shaved legs too…  And your red little ass.  </p><p>Did he spank you hard, Ria?  Hm?</p><p>[moaning] Oh, yeah, I’ll bet he did.</p><p>It turns me on, Ria.  Come on.  Stick your tongue in there, slut.</p><p>That’s a girl.  Oh… oh my god.  </p><p>Come on.  Thank me, sissy.</p><p>Thank me with your tongue.</p><p>Thank me for turning you into a cute little bitch.</p><p>[breathing, moaning] A little cum dump for your wife’s boyfriends.  </p><p>[moaning] You little half-girl.  Oh god, I’m gonna cum.</p><p>[louder moans – almost there] Keep licking, Ria.  Oh… Oh… Oh god.  Fuck.  You dumb little fucking cunt.  </p><p>[she cums]</p><p>[breathing, recovering]</p><p>[giggling and soft laughing post orgasm]</p><p>Whooo.. you’ve got a nice tongue, girl!</p><p>[giggle] Look at you!  You’re hair’s a mess, slut.  You look so fucked.  [giggle]</p><p>What?</p><p>[groan]</p><p>Fine.  Get up.</p><p>Get up, Ria.  I know your legs are sore, but do you want to cum or not?</p><p>Here.  Here’s your key. Take you cage off.</p><p>Come on, hurry up.  It’s been a long night, and I want to go home.</p><p>No, leave the ring on, the cage is going right back on when you’re done.</p><p>Ok.  You want a reward for being such a good girl.  That’s fine.  Here.  [SFX: sound of toilet seat as she pulls it up]</p><p>Bend over the toilet.</p><p>You heard me.  Put your hand on the lid and get your clit right over the toilet.  That’s it sweety.</p><p>Now… rub your clit.</p><p>Ria!  What are you doing.  You don’t stroke it!  It’s not a cock, Ria!  </p><p>What do you think you’re a man?</p><p>You know better than that.</p><p>You want to cum, right, you selfish little brat.</p><p>So rub you clit then.  Rub it like a girl.</p><p>That’s it sweety.</p><p>Now listen to me, Ria.</p><p>You’ve got exactly one minute.</p><p>If you don’t cum in one minute, you’re not going to cum, okay?</p><p>Rub your clit.  That’s it baby.</p><p>Oh you’re so cute… trying to rub one out real quick.</p><p>Come on.</p><p>What’s wrong, Ria?</p><p>Are you having trouble?</p><p>Well, the hormone pills don’t make it easy, do they.  They shrivel up your little clit an make it harder for you to come.  That’s just what it’s like to be a girl.</p><p>Come on… flick your clit, slut.</p><p>You’ve only god a few seconds left.</p><p>You’ve also been locked up an awfully long time.  About three weeks this time, right?</p><p>Maybe your clit just isn’t in the mood, Ria.</p><p>Sometimes girl’s bodies just don’t want to cooperate, sweety.</p><p>Ooh, I can see you legs shaking.  You can barely hold yourself up, huh sweety. Maybe you just got fucked too hard…. </p><p>Hurry up, Ria.  Time’s up.</p><p>Oh, are you close slut?  Is my little trap-slut going to cum?  Huh?</p><p>Is she?  That’s it, moan like the little slut you are… Good girl!</p><p>Rub your little trap-pussy and try to cum you stupid whore.</p><p>Are you Almost there?  Almost there, you greedy girl?!  Come on… come on!</p><p>There you go—</p><p>Ooops!  Times up! Hands off Ria!  No.. I said hands off your clit, slut!</p><p>Oh… Uh oh… your leaking your little sissy juice down into he toilet.  Look at it dribble out of you…. Oh baby.  No… No touching.  I’ve got your hand… I won’t let you fall, sweety.</p><p>Oh… it’s just dripping out, honey.  That’s too bad.  </p><p>Does that not feel good?</p><p>Oh… was your orgasm ruined?  Oh sorry about that, but you didn’t finish on time, Ria.</p><p>Yeah, go on.  I know your legs are cramping, you can get on the floor.  That’s it.  Why are you crying?</p><p>Well, Ria, I told you you had to finish… and you waited too long. I’m sorry about that sweety.</p><p>Look at the mess you made, though.  </p><p>Well, you were supposed to get it into the toilet, but you made a mess of the seat, Ria… So I need you to lick it off, okay?</p><p>You heard me.  Come on.  Get up n your knees and lick your girl juice off the toilet.</p><p>You’ve been bad.  You don’t want your wife to find the toilet like this do you.</p><p>Come on.</p><p>[slap]. Lick it up.</p><p>Oh, I know it stings, but you were a bad girl.  </p><p>[slap]</p><p>That’s it sweetheart. </p><p>[slap] There you go.</p><p>Good girls clean up their messes don’t they?</p><p>That’s right, sweety.  Good girl.</p><p>[slap slap slap]</p><p>Now look in there.  Do you see your girl juice swirling around in the water?</p><p>Do you still think you’re a man, Ria? Hm?</p><p>Well, you tried to stroke your clit didn’t you?</p><p>Do you still think of that as your cum?</p><p>Well, watch this, okay.</p><p>You see that?   </p><p>That’s where your sissy cum belongs, Ria.</p><p>Down the drain.  </p><p>Okay?  </p><p>Do you get what you are now, Ria?  Do you?</p><p>Yeah… I think you do.  </p><p>I know… It’s okay to cry sweety.</p><p>Sometimes girls cry after they get fucked really hard like that.</p><p>It’s totally normal, okay?</p><p>Yeah… It’s okay sweety.  Just let it out.</p><p>No one’s here to see you,okay?  It’s just us girls.  </p><p>Yeah…</p><p>Now…. Come on.  We need to lock your little clit back up.</p><p>Yes… right now.</p><p>Ria don’t be whiney.  You did a good job, you got your little girl orgasm, so what do you have to complain about you little brat?</p><p>Well, that’s not my problem.  You’re a sissy girl, Ria.  You’re lucky you got to cum at all.</p><p>Now come on.</p><p>That’s it, sweety.</p><p>Now, I’m it’s time for me to go home, finally.  </p><p>And it’s time for you to take a shower.  Yes, it’s okay. We don’t want that cum sitting there for too long.  If your wife asks, tell her I said it was okay.  And… don’t you dare wake her up tonight.  She’s tired from her date.  You just go to sleep in your room and in the morning you can make her breakfast, okay? That’ll be a nice surprise for her.</p><p>Okay.  Cage all locked on?</p><p>Let me see… </p><p>No… Let me check it, Ria.</p><p>Ria, this isn’t locked on…. </p><p>There you go.  Okay.</p><p>Good girl.  I’ll see you in a few days, okay?</p><p>Good job tonight, sweety.  I think you’re finally starting to understand what being a real girl is about.</p><p>I’m so proud of you.  Okay. Goodnight, Ria!  [kiss] </p><p>-------END-------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>